


Forget About The World

by overdosingonyou



Category: Glee
Genre: Collars, Dominance, M/M, Ownership, Romance, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdosingonyou/pseuds/overdosingonyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is totally spoiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget About The World

  
The thin leather collar isn't exactly on the list of Dalton's permitted clothing, but if worn loosely it can be hidden with relative ease underneath a pulled-up shirt collar. When Kurt dresses in his own clothes he can work around it easily enough to make it look like a valid accessory.    


It's locked on with a small padlock that looks like it has been stolen from someone's kid sister's diary, and Blaine is the playful holder of the only key. (“So you won't run off.”  _Back_ _to McKinley_  is implied.)

Kurt knows he could probably break the lock rather easily, but what would the point in that be? 

He has to go find Blaine to get it off every time he wants to take a shower, and come back immediately afterward to let Blaine fasten it around his neck again, watching him hold the tiny padlock in his fingers as he clicks it shut. 

Kurt feels a pleasant tingling in his stomach every time he hears that click. 

He is pretty sure he should find it humiliating. A part of him does, because  _what the hell_ , but mostly it just makes him feel sort of good. Like he is a pampered pet or something. (“Totally spoiled,” Blaine will add). Every time Blaine catches a glimpse of the collar he'll smile in a way that makes Kurt feel like he's doing all the right things, even though he's only working on his chemistry homework, trying to learn to play  _FIFA Soccer 11_  on X-Box or singing harmonies in glee club. 

Blaine calls him  _adorable_  and  _endearing_  and Kurt can't help but preen even though he's blushing like mad because despite everything, there's still a part of him that wants to call Blaine out on it. He's still a  _guy_  and he really should despise such adjectives being forced on his person--

\--except Kurt can't really deny that he totally loves it and has sort of wanted to hear it since he was  
like, five. At least, that had been the age when people had started to find his collection of perky sunhats with tasteful silk ribbons  _peculiar_  rather than  _cute_. 

In a way it is like another coming out; to himself, that is. 

He is  _owned_.

And  _that_  is something he'll probably never come out to his dad about.

Or anyone else, for that matter. 

He feels a tug in his stomach at the thought of Mercedes and the time when they would tell each other  _everything_. She wouldn't understand this; worse, she'd look at him like he was weird  _for real_ which, okay, maybe he is but...he just can't take to hear from her. Maybe someday, he thinks, if the rift from his change of schools doesn't drive them even further apart. They don't text each other as much anymore. 

At Dalton, Kurt finds himself fading into the background. It's weird. He has always hung out at the back of the classroom, only speaking when someone else initiates conversation, but at McKinley he has still always  _been_  someone. Even it that someone had been nothing more than  _the pansy_. 

It's a bit annoying, in a way. He misses his clothes, his one way to really express himself, and to be honest he misses the  _attention_. Maybe he doesn't crave an audience quite as much as Rachel, but he still wants people to know who Kurt Hummel is. 

At the same time, right now, he finds the anonymity surprisingly comforting. 

His, and especially Blaine's friends know that something not-quite-usual is up, but there's like this odd double-policy of 'don't-ask-don't-tell' and a huge amount of good-natured teasing going on that makes it difficult to know what's real and what are rumors, anyway, so Kurt doesn't really think about it too much. 

Although it is probably extremely obvious whenever Blaine runs his warm, dry (he refuses to let Kurt hook him up with a proper moisturizer) fingers along Kurt's collar while they're walking down the main stairs and Kurt just  _can't_  keep from shivering. 

Blaine will throw him a knowing grin that says  _gotcha_  and  _how cute can you be, really?_  and it's surprising that Kurt just doesn't die on that very spot. 

Blaine is a total tease. 

He likes dares and challenges and he's frustratingly good at pretending to be clueless to Kurt's irritation because he  _knows_  that Kurt will do pretty much anything Blaine tells him to do. It's sort of part of the package, after all. 

Sometimes while they're walking together he'll throw and arm around Kurt's shoulders and pull him close, running the fingers of his free hand lightly over the front of Kurt's uniform pants and Kurt will be instantly hard,  _just like that_ , and has to hold his books over his groin for several minutes unless he wants someone to notice, blushing and trying to snap at Blaine for laughing at him. 

While they're in a somewhat private table at the library Blaine will give him a challenge just to see if Kurt will take it; which of course he does because Kurt  _hates_  losing. 

So he'll slip under the table as smoothly as possible, hoping that no-one will find them because that would probably lead to instant expulsion--or at the very least suspension--and with the money his dad is putting into this school, that just  _can't_  happen. 

Kurt will take comfort in the way Blaine's hands grab hold of his hair, smoothing and playing with it until Kurt has him unzipped and starts to run his tongue around the head of Blaine's cock. Blaine's grip will tighten as Kurt runs his tongue over Blaine's slit just once to tease before wrapping his lips over his cock sort of properly and take what he can into his mouth. 

When Blaine squeezes his hands hard in Kurt's hair, that's like a half-a-second warning before he comes with as much of a thrust as he can manage into Kurt's mouth. It's gross and interesting at once but he is learning to like it and can swallow without gagging. He likes it better than when Blaine makes his lick up his own cum, which had been his first taste of it and a way of training before they went all the way to this. At first just a lick, tasting it from Blaine's fingers. 

They take it slow. 

Even more so when it comes to, well,  _intercourse_.

They can't do it often, not with their roommates and all, but sometimes they find the time and Blaine will remain fully clothed while he makes Kurt undress completely, except for the collar, and tell him to lie on his stomach on the bed. 

He'll sit behind Kurt, putting his hands on his thighs to spread his legs for him; Kurt will feel goosebumps on bare his skin and there will be butterflies in his stomach that will flutter from pure expectation and impatience. 

Blaine's fingers, slick with lube, playing with his entrance gently before pushing inside, only to withdraw, teasing mercilessly until Kurt is trying hard not to writhe and moan too much. 

Blaine is only ever  _gentle_ , and it's as frustrating as is it delicious. He'll unbutton his pants and push them down to his knees; Kurt will feel the fabric brush against his thighs as he pushes himself up to meet Blaine's thrusts. 

He'll be made to come from Blaine's hand, shooting his seed over Blaine's sheets with a practically soundless intake of air and a shudder as time stops for a few short moments. 

Afterward, they'll allow themselves to bask in the afterglow a few minutes. When they do get dressed, Blaine will tug at Kurt's collar lightly and help him adjust the shirt and tie over it before they head off in separate directions. 

(“Totally spoiled,” Blaine tells him, shaking his head.)


End file.
